


Blindly falling for you

by tinypeckers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine person A of your OTP being blind and gets lost, but person B comes along to help them. And person A falls in love with person B’s voice, then falls in love with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindly falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> So, lame title is lame & cliche. I've really outdone myself today on SlyPKC Sunday (don't hold me to this).
> 
> So, this is part of a bigger more exciting picture called 2kficteen. If you're new, ignorant or just forgetful that is where I entertain you with a variety of fics from RT/AH/Creatures every day from January 1st to December 31st of 2015.  
> If you wish to send me a prompt, encouraging words or hate mail direct it here:  
> tinypeckers.tumblr.com  
> 2kficteen.tumblr.com

Seamus wasn’t an inherently helpful person. He knew that it wasn’t something to be proud of or to really flaunt it. Seamus just never had the time to help someone else nor did he care enough to do so. He’d never seen an old lady cross the road and had the urge to help her. Seamus figured that she’d live long enough to cross a road – she could make it. Seamus had also never really offered to carry someone’s books for them or help them with their shopping. It wasn’t his shopping. They weren’t his books. People never usually thanked their helper afterwards. At least that was what happened when Seamus did try to help. Perhaps it was his scowl and unwilling attitude (he’d usually been forced).

 

 

So it came as a surprise when Seamus saw a man wandering the street and had the urge to help him. It was obvious the man was blind, the glasses and the strange stick told it all. What struck Seamus as odd was the fact that he was without a dog or somebody to guide him. Seamus could tell that he was lost. The man kept turning around. His cute face kept crumpling up and he kept nervously running his hands through his dark hair. There wasn’t anyone around but Seamus and a couple of kids. Seamus knew that he couldn’t just leave him. Seamus wasn’t helpful but he definitely wasn’t heartless. He’d planned on heading to the shop that morning but he knew it wasn’t too important. With a heavy sigh, Seamus headed towards the blind guy.

 

 

Seamus wasn’t sure how to approach the situation once he’d got close. Did he start talking? Would that scare the crap out of him? Did Seamus just take his arm? No, too creepy. Seamus stood internally debating it when suddenly the man spoke up for him,

“I know that you’re there.” The man said. Seamus almost jumped out of my skin.

“Holy shit dude, you scared me.” Seamus complained. The other guy laughed. The corners of his mouth curled into a smug smirk. Seamus glared at him, “did you do that on purpose?”

“It’s a perk.” The man hummed. There was a small, awkward silence.

“So are you lost or something?” Seamus asked. The man was immediately defensive.

“What? Just because I’m blind you think I’m lost?” The man snapped. Seamus felt a little guilty.

“No, I think you’re lost because I’ve watched you turn around on this corner for a few minutes.” Seamus confessed.

 

 

“Yeah, you’re right.” The man replied with a heavy sigh. Seamus tried not to smile at his sad pout.

“So would you like some help?” Seamus offered. The guy nodded. “Great, my name’s Seamus by the way.” Seamus said. He tried not to think too hard when the stranger grabbed his arm.

“My name’s Eddie.” Eddie introduced himself. Seamus liked his name.

“Cool, so Eddie – where do you have to go?” Seamus asked. It seemed like the logical thing he should have asked before. Eddie didn’t reply straight away. “Do you not know…?” Seamus asked.

“Sh, I’m thinking.” Eddie shut him up. Seamus was amused by him. How could the guy not know where he was heading to? How long had he been lost? “I was going to my friend’s house. Do you know Gumby St?” Eddie asked. It was Seamus’ time to think. Eddie seemed concerned when he didn’t reply straight away. Then Seamus laughed.

“Of course I know Gumby St.”

 

oOo

 

 

Seamus had never met a more energetic man. Eddie couldn’t walk straight. The number of times Seamus had been hip checked into random objects like a lamp post or trash can was ridiculous.

“I thought I was the blind one.” Eddie giggled as Seamus stumbled down the curb.

“It’s not my fault, it’s you!” Seamus protested as he got back up onto the path and into safety.

“Sure, blame the blind guy.” Eddie said in false frustration.

“You’re so infuriating.” Seamus laughed. Eddie grinned back at him.

“Me? Infuriating? No, I’m amazing.” Eddie protested. Seamus rolled his eyes.

“Sure, you’re amazing.” Seamus replied. Eddie blushed and did a small, awkward wriggle dance of happiness. “What was that?” Seamus had started laughing again. Eddie had a way of doing that it seemed, making him laugh.

 

 

“I’m just so happy that you think I’m amazing, Seamus.” Eddie hummed happily.

“Yeah? Right, well what do you think about me?” Seamus was nervous. Why was he nervous? He’d only just met the guy. Seamus was just thankful that he couldn’t see the blush on his cheeks.

“Well, I can’t say much about your face because I can’t see it.” Eddie began. Seamus could hear the remorse in his voice. He chose not to comment on it. “But your voice, holy hell – your voice is amazing.” Eddie praised. Seamus felt smitten.

“Really? I hate my voice.” Seamus complained. He felt he was too nasally, to emotionless.

“No, no, no! Your voice is one of the best voices I have ever heard. That is a big compliment dude, I hear a lot of voices.” Eddie crowed.

 

 

“Aw, you’re so sweet. I’m blushing.” Seamus gushed jokingly. Eddie giggled but he looked a little sad.

“I wish I could see that.” Eddie sighed. Seamus immediately felt guilty; he shouldn’t have said that.

“Here,” Seamus said, an idea suddenly dawning on him. They stopped on the corner of a street. Eddie frowned as Seamus separated their arms and grabbed Eddie’s wrist. He guided Eddie’s hand to his face and pressed his fingers to his cheeks. Eddie’s face pulled many expressions when he felt the obvious warmth between his fingers. “Now you can feel that I am blushing.” Seamus said awkwardly. He wasn’t sure why he’d done that. He only knew that he didn’t regret it because Eddie looked ridiculously happy. Seamus didn’t say anything when Eddie’s hand wandered from his cheeks.

 

 

Eddie’s fingers passed Seamus’ nose. He wriggled it and watched as Eddie smiled faintly at the sensation. Seamus squeezed his eyes shut when Eddie’s hand ran over them. Eddie giggled at the feeling of his wrinkled eyelid. His fingers ran back down Seamus’ cheek to his lips and Seamus cheekily poked his tongue out.

“Ew, you licked me!” Eddie cried out. He retracted his hand and went to wipe it on Seamus’ shirt. Seamus grabbed his hand before he could.

“Well, yeah – you had your finger on your mouth.” Seamus said. Neither of them addressed the fact that they were now holding hands.

“Well, you put my hand on your face.” Eddie countered. Seamus shrugged.

“So, what’s the verdict?” Seamus asked.

“What?” Eddie replied.

 

 

“Am I as cute as my voice?” Seamus asked cockily. Eddie smirked.

“Yeah, you’re just as cute as your voice.” Eddie replied.

“Good, I am satisfied.” Seamus said, “now should we actually get you to your friends house or what?” Seamus laughed. Eddie kind of didn’t want to go there anymore.

“Yes, yes I guess we should.” Eddie sighed. They started to walk together with their hands linked rather than their arms. “Are we close?” Eddie questioned. He sounded pitiful.

“Don’t be so sad,” Seamus cooed, “you called me cute – you’re not getting rid of me that easily.” Seamus said. Eddie grinned.

“Really?” He yelped like an excited Chihuahua.

“Really.” Seamus sighed.

 

 

oOo

 

 

When they reached Eddie’s friend’s house, Seamus almost didn’t want to let him go. Still, he knocked on the door and waited for Eddie’s friend to open it. There wasn’t any delay and the man that opened the door looked pissed that Eddie was late.

“What the fuck? You tell me you can make it here alone and you pick up someone along the way.” The man said. Eddie laughed and nudged Seamus.

“Aleks, please. He’s cute I couldn’t help it.” Eddie said.

“You can’t even see.” Aleks countered immediately. Seamus suppressed a laugh.

“Yes but I can feel and here and he’s cute.” Eddie said determinedly.

“All right, all right – whatever. Thanks, strange man escorting my friend.” Aleks said.

“It was my pleasure.” Seamus said with humour. Eddie coughed.

“Right, right – come in I’ll give you Eddie’s dumb Braille phone thing number.” Aleks said.

 

 

Seamus followed Aleks and Eddie inside. Suddenly, the shops didn’t seem so important. Seamus wasn’t a helpful person, by any means. He was glad that he’d decided to help the cute blind guy who was lost on the corner of the street.


End file.
